The instant invention relates generally to motor vehicle privacy curtains and more specifically it relates to a sun shield, which provides a covering for a windshield and side windows of a motor vehicle, that blocks out all sunlight and reflected heat.
There are available various conventional motor vehicle privacy curtains which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.